Switch
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Project S.O.R.A.T.O X Check out Yamato as a nerd!! NOW I'm Ordering YOu SOrato FAns to grab that mouse and click at the word Switch right NOW!!
1. Default Chapter

A 16 year old boy walked down the block to his way to school. Clearly anyone can see that he was a genius his intelligence is shown in every inch of his flesh. His head was dunked inside a book when he felt someone kicked his ass, sending him plummeting to the cement floor.

"Fuck up Ishida!!!" a boy yelled as he glides through the road on his skate board.

Yes he was Yamato Ishida or Matt as a sorry attempt of him trying to get into the cool kids, but when you have glasses as thick as your history book… that would be a problem. He slowly crouched for his 'To Kill a Mockingbird' titled book when he was ran down by a girl who was running.

"Your mother sucks pig dicks Yagami!!" The girl shouted as she stamped her soccer shoes covered foot on Yamato's back.

"Umh… Miss," Yamato called out still glued to the floor by the sharp nails embedded on the bottom of the soccer shoes.

"What Jackass?!" Sora shouted in frustration.

"You're stepping on me," Yamato said politely.

"Well watch where you're going!" She warned before gliding of on her board.

He nodded panickedly, "Gomen." 

Yamato got on his feet and continued his journey to school while enjoying his enticing book.

=--=--=--=---=--=

      At School

=--=--=--=---=--=

"Baka! KUSO!" Sora shouted again in rage.

(Author's Notes: Kuso is an extremely bad word in Japanese so I strongly demand you… to use that word more frequently to tell off your friend without those damn asses knowing! MUahahah!)

Sora arrived in front of her classroom.

'First period is… Traditional Japanese Kanji Writing,' She thought deeply… really deep… really focus and not long after that she deliberately threw the books away and heads outside, 'Ah… I'll just skip this one out.'

Sora placed her hand behind her head and walked out into the school field.

'Maybe I'll go look at soccer match at P.E,' Sora decided, as she walk over to a tree and skillfully pulled herself up using one hand.

'Haha… that dumb Yagami's team playing,' Sora thought, seeing the enormous haired bush of hair running across the fields. Then she lazily glance over the at the goalie, she burst out laughing when she saw the goalie. He was wearing his pants so high it practically reached his chest. And the fluorescent green knee socks not mentioning the hair… the hair was split in the middle and combed flat to the sides. Sora covered her mouth and punched her stomach trying not to laugh.

After a several attempt of trying to stop laughing she succeeded. She then looked back at the field to see Yagami heading towards the weird goalie.

=--=--=--=---=--=  

 Taichi's P.O.V

=--=--=--=---=--=  

"Hey nerd! I'm going to kick this ball straight up your sorry ass!!" He yelled as his foot touched the ball sending it towards Yamato.

=--=--=--=---=--=  

Yamato's P.O.V

=--=--=--=---=--=  

Yamato froze like a big block of nitrogen ice. The ball was heading straight for his face. 'I feel like I'm having an asthma attack,' Yamato said to himself as the blood from his face was sucked turning his face blue. His surrounding was spinning fast he began to spin around but his foot stepped on a puddle. He slipped and was send flying into the air doing a 360 o flip. His feet touched the ball sending it soaring towards Taichi's face.

The whole field watched in shock as Taichi sank to the ground his face was purple black and blood was pouring out of his nose and a large gash under his eye. His teeth was scattered everywhere.

"Somebody called the AMBULANCE!! NOW!!" The coach yelled.

The crowd surrounded Taichi. The whole field was a havoc, people were running around like there was a war.

=--=--=--=---=--=  

   Sora's P.O.V

=--=--=--=---=--=  

Her chin practically touched the floor by now as she watched Yagami being allegedly hurted by that weird looking kid.

Sora tried to stop what she was thinking. "Maybe he's the challenger she's been looking for all this years!" Sora said to herself, "Could he? One way to find out!" Sora jumped off the tree and ran towards the field.

=--=--=--=---=--=  

At the Soccer Field

=--=--=--=---=--=  

"I'm sorry, can I help you? I have my inhaler! Maybe that will help! Can I get you a drink? Soda? Coke? Tea? Her take my lunch! It's all I can do to make up for the…" Yamato said nervously to Taichi who was being picked up on a stretcher heading towards the ambulance.

"I'll get YOU FREAK!!" Taichi said showing off his middle finger at Yamato.

Yamato swallowed deeply as Taichi gave him a death glare. Just as he was about to turn around he felt someone puling him by the collar. He turned around to face a…

Huh? ... nothing?  

(Author's Notes: Yama's 6' 3! And Sora is a mere 5' 5! She doesn't even comes up to his shoulder. Haha! Guess what? I'm 5' 7 and that's just the right height to reach up to his… Laughs evilly)

"Hey JERK!" Sora said to him. Yamato looked down to see a blurred patch of red. He immediately took of his sport glasses and puts on his thick _normal spectacles. He then saw a small redhead with black attire staring up at him._

"Wh-What?" He answered as he backed away a little. 

"Meet me behind the Academic Block after school!" She said as she nudged Yamato on the chest.

"Be there." She said again as she pushed him to the side and walked out of the field.


	2. WHAT THe HElls Wrong WITH YOU!

Yamato stared until the girl disappeared and looked back into his 'To Kill a Mockingbird Book'.

=--=--=--=---=--=  

   A While Later

=--=--=--=---=--=  

He exited the changing room and continued to walk down the hall to his next class. 'What would she want with me?' Yamato thought, then he remembered. She was the girl that ran him over this morning. 'Maybe she wants to apologize,' Matt thought and entered his classroom.

"Ohaiyou gozaimazu is this class 408?" Matt asked as the lady sitting on the desk.

"Yes and you are?" She asked.

"Ishida Yamato… I'm your new student," He bowed slightly as he introduced himself.

 "Ah… Mr. Ishida welcome! I'm Miss Kamawari your English teacher…students…" She called out to the class.

The class seemed to ignore her and continued their chatting.

"STUDENTS!" she yelled almost blowing the window and my koklea open.

In flash the class muted.

Adjusting her glasses she continued, "This is Yamato Ishida your new fellow classmate,"

Matt nodded and waved.

The class looked at him in amusement. Then, among the students he saw her he quickly waved at her as a friendly gesture. The whole class laughed while Sora just looked up and gave him a deadly glare. 

Yamato immediately stopped waving and tucked his hand behind his back. 

"Yamato what can the class call you?" Miss Kamawari asks.

"Call me Matt," He said proudly while the whole class gave him the _look._

"Well… Matt… you can sit here… next to Sora! That's Taichi Yagami's place but since Taichi called in sick that poor boy can't go to school for a whole month so you can have his place for a while." Miss Kamawari said pointing towards the empty seat.

Yamato walked to his seat when Sora puts out her leg along Yamato's path. His slipped and fell towards the window smashing his head against it before plummeting down off the building towards the ground floor.

Sora just smiled inwardly and pull her leg back under the table. The whole class panicked as all off them looked down from the building to see Yamato smashed against the vice principal ARENA 3000 Super Sports Car with Titanium Tyre Rim.

"That's gotta hurt," Miss Kimawari said pitifully, "May he rest in peace," She said before fainting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     On the ground

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato lifted his head his hair was a mess. Blood dripped from his nose and cheeks. His clothes were torn and some part of his body was still stuck with glass shards.

"What the FUCK!" He screamed as he jump to his feet. His glasses was shattered he threw them off and to his amazement he could see, CLEARLY.

Then he remembered, 'That girl!' 

Every class was looking down at him, they all stared in awed as Yamato got up and walked into the academic block.

The vice principal got out and press the button to unlock his car when…

"My ARENA!! Honey who did this to you!" He cried out as he hugged the remains of the car.

Matt worked his way up the building and reached his classroom. He kicked the door open and walked his way towards Sora's place.

"BITCH!" He yelled at her face.

"Mr. Ishida!" Miss Kimawari said shocked at the use of word.

Yamato just ignored it as he and the red haired girl starts a staring match.

"ASS FREAK!" Sora said flatly.

"SHIT FACTORY!"

"DUMB BLOND!"

"LOSER!"

"WHAT the HELL is going ON HERE!" The Principal shouted as he entered the classroom. He looked at the back of the classroom to see Yamato and Sora mouth fighting neck to neck at eachother as the other students watched.

"That's enough!" He said. He looked at Yamato to see him covered in cuts, "Mr. Ishida you can go home," The principal ordered. 

"Class may continue," He said

The whole class was still stunned.

"NOW!" The Principal screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     After School

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora ran through the school carefully checking if there's anyone around. She walked towards the bench behind the academic block and placed her back pack on it.

'3 p.m. that's it he's no coming. The chicken probably got glass stuck in his and screaming his ass off at hospital by now.' Sora thought as she picks up her bag pack and got on her skate board.

"HEY! Leaving already DOPE!?" a voice yelled.

Sora stomped her feet to the ground to stop.

Sora looked behind her to see a boy her age with blond hair with a nice hairstyle. He wore a simple dark blue tee and dark blue jeans folded at the bottom. 

"Who are you?" Sora asks

"Forgot 'bout me already?" Matt said, "I'm the one who fell on the vice principal car."

"Oh… you," Sora said impressed at the sudden change in his appearance.

Sora toss her bag pack to the cement floor.

"I know there was something under your stupid appearances," Sora said.

"Who are you calling stupid? _Girl." Matt said sarcastically._

"Oh well I guess your mother fuckin mother didn't teach you about what girls can do," She mocked him back.

"Maybe… but she did teach me not to hit girls," Matt smiled before walking away.

Feeling frustrated Sora ran up behind him to catch his by his shoulder. Matt dodged and caught her wrist.

"I told you I don't hit girls," Matt glared. Then in a flash a punch hit him on his cheek. "Then fight with me." Sora tempted him. He threw her back and got into a fighting stance, Sora jumped and lands on her feet, she also got into a fighting stance.

Sora locked him by the neck and pull him back trying to knock him down but he was fighting back. Sora then did a flip, standing on two hands she cross her feet across Matt's neck and pulled her down with her weight. Matt was on the floor, she immediately rushed in for an elbow drop. Regaining his sight he quickly noticed Sora lunging towards him.

"Shit!" He immediately rolled over to the side, expecting this Sora twirled around to land on the ground on her back. Turning to her side she managed a kick on Matt's stomach. Before he could make another move Sora moved on top of him giving him a series of punches to his face. Sora got up not expecting him to move after receiving her gift.

But before she could even make another step Matt was up. Looking down she saw her skate board lying at her feet. She kicked the board on one end, the board skipped into her hand. She took the board and yanked it into Matt's head. The boards split into two. 

Matt looked up his face was stained with bruises and cuts. Sora was done up almost the same. But his vision became blurred. Sora was about to take another shot at him when…

"Where's my spectacles? I can't see without them, hello is anyone there?" He asks as he saw a patch of red in front of him moving.

Sora stared at him confused. Her eyebrows curled in a confused manner. Yamato slides his hand into his pocket and grab a pair of thick glasses and puts them on.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked seeing Sora being beaten quite badly. He took out his handkerchief and took a hold of Sora's face wiping the blood and dirt off.

"What's wrong with you MORON!" She said yanking his hand away from her face. "Why are you so good all of a sudden!?" Sora yelled, "Jeez! I can't believe this! Oh I get it! This part of your plan," Sora said crossing her arm.

"What plan?" Yamato asked, "Ahh… you mean my home tuition plan?" Matt said cheerfully his eyes looked funny through the powerful glasses.

A strong punched landed on Yamato's face making him tumble to the ground.

"BAKA!" Sora yelled before grabbing her bag pack and running off.

Matt just watched as the girl ran away. He then looked down at himself.

"Why am I in Takeru's clothes?" Yamato asks. Matt took out a mirror and looked at himself.

"Kami-sama my hair is a mess! And those bruises! No wonder that girl ran off," He said complaining, taking a comb and combing it flat, splitting it at the middle and combing it to the side. Matt looked at his watched.

"Don't want to be late for my piano lessons!" Yamato said before he dash off.


	3. Alley fight!

'What the fuckin hell just happened!!' Sora mentally yelled at herself. "That kid is damned WEIRD! But maybe he is my match after all." Sora kicked of her shoes and slammed opens her bedroom door. She tossed her bag pack expertly as it hooked to the wall as it landed. She pulled her Imac™ computer and types in her user password. A few moments later she was fixed to the net. She clicks at Yellow Pages People Search and typed in 'Yamato Ishida'

His profile appeared. Her eyes scanned down digesting every word. 'That guy got an I.Q of… 300!?' Sora stared in disbelief, 'Ok what about Martial Art skills?' Sora thought as she typed it down.

The page loads, a picture of Yamato appeared, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a pink polka dot tie. His spectacles less thicker than the existing ones. And he has braces back then. 

Sora taps her finger on the marble flooring as she waited for the page to download.

"None…?" Sora said to herself, her eyes locked at the words.

"But the way he fights is like as if he was almost a master, That MORON probably has a secret that he doesn't want to tell me." Sora thought. "Ok THINK! The Bastard looks stupid but he is darn good at martial art. What does that tell you…" Sora closed her eyes tightly trying to concentrate.

Then her eyes flared open.

"I've got it! He's… He's… err… umm… NUTS?" Sora gave up and dunked her head to the computer, smashing it.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

  Yamato's House

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

A mixture was ready, "Ah… finally my beautiful angel cake is an hour and 34 minutes and 4 seconds in counting away to be ready!" Yamato said. His tuition was finished and he was at home with Takeru who was playing Diablo on Playstation 2. Yamato took off his pink oven mittens and sank to the couch next to Takeru.

"What's with your face?" Takeru asks, his eyes still focused on the game.

"I have no idea, all I know is I woke up without my glasses and this red head was in front of me… she had cuts all over when I tried to help her, she punched me. Probably because I had my hair in a mess," Yamato explained.

His cheek still hurts from the blow.

Then the oven rings telling that the cake was cooked. Yamato got up and walked towards the oven when his feet got strangled on the console wire. He fell down, his head banged against the sharp edge of the coffee table breaking a piece of it.

Takeru kicked his brother by his feet to check if he was alright. "Hey Oni-chan!" He yelled, his eyes still locked with the screen.

Yamato got up, his glasses cracked on the carpet, he looked at his brother he grabbed the console from his brother's hand. His hand expertly pressed on the buttons driving Takeru straight to victory against the Boss. He handed back the console to T.K and walked towards the oven. He took out the cake and brought it with him to the apartment's balcony heaving it down to people on the street. The cake landed on the road. The vice principal who was on his way back from the workshop after retrieving his fully beautifully sparklingly stunningly newly repaired car. The car ran over the cake, the slippery icing and butter made the car lunged of the road and crashed on the other side of the road crashing against a fire hydrant.

"My ARENA… my beautiful ARENA," He cried as he slam his head into the puffed air bag.

Yamato smirked from the balcony. He walked into his room and took of the care bear shirt he was wearing and changed into a black turtle neck sweater and black jeans that was folded at the bottom. (Author's Notes: Hey that folded jeans at the bottom and turtle neck is his trademark!)

He walks to the door. "Oni-chan where are you going?" Takeru asks, Matt continued walking, he opens the door, "Hell with you, you FUCKIN piece of SHIT." Matt said before slamming the door shut with a kick. His kindergarten graduation picture that was hanging on the wall crashed to the floor.

Takeru muted.

(Author's Notes: I hope you're getting it by now, Yamato switch into another personality every time he got banged at the head. It's not multiple personalities, it's like he's awaken the much more unfeminine side of him… is that how you say it? FUCK! I don't know)

He walked down the block, where he was heading didn't really matter. But the girls that were walking pass him seems to be interested at the sizzling blond that was cruising pass them.

A girl went up to him and slides a piece of paper with her number under Matt's sweater and walked away her hand hot trailing on his jaw. "Call me."

He walked into a white building, the large red signs on the building reads, Odaiba State Hospital. He stopped at the directories, his eyes scanned the mapping.

"Room A 119." He whispered. Matt glanced to see a guy holding a bunch of flower in his hand. He went over and smiled, "Hello." And in a flash the man was down, he kicked him to the side to hide him behind a large flower pot. He grabbed the flower from his hand and walked toward the elevator.

He appeared in a hallway and walked along the long path. Then he stopped and looked at a door, patient's name 'Taichi Yagami' he turned the knob and entered the chilled room.

Taichi sat on the bed. He looked like a Californian Roll wrapped in tones of plaster cement. 

"Hi Taichi." Yamato greeted.

"Who's there?" He tried to look at the door but the bandages were blocking his view.

Yamato didn't answer, he stood next to the bed and stared down at Taichi.

"Who are you?" he asked as he panics.

Yamato just stared, he showed the flowers.

"Thank you," Taichi said. Yamato sneered and pulled off the plastic wrappings and shoved the stems into Taichi's mouth. Taichi muffled through the stems.

Yamato took one of the spoons on the table and scratched it against the plaster cement creating a shrieking noise that stings Taichi's ears. Taichi tried shouting for help but the stem stopped him. Yamato took his blanket and tied it on Taichi's leg, he then pulled the other end through a chair and tied it to the ceiling fan.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

 Moments Later 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

A nursed screamed when she entered the room. A team of nurse entered the room to see the nurse sitting on the floor pointing towards Taichi who was spinning on the ceiling fan with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. His face was scribbled with a black pen.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

 Moments2 Later 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Sora walked through the busy street, since her skateboard got smashed to pieces the other day. She was about to turn into an alley to get a shortcut, when he saw Matt crossing the street. She immediately ran after him, pushing through the crowd.

"Hey Baka!" She yelled. Yamato stopped and turned around.

"You again." He said lamely, he looked at her, she had a carnelian colored bandage on her chin and her eyes looked like it has swollen twice it size. Matt looked pretty much in the same condition as she is.

"We haven't finish yesterday's fight," Sora stated.

"You bitches don't know when to give up do you," Matt said as he shifted his weight to the side. "Come." He acknowledged.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like people watching me fight." Yamato said as he walks off.

Sora followed his lead.

He entered a dark alley, Sora ran faster to catch up when suddenly she feels someone yanking her by her back conveying her straight to the brick walls.

"OI!" She yelled, "CREEP!" She quickly got to her senses and ducked a blow that was heading for her. Sora grabbed his head and shoved it to the wall. Not stopping she kicked his back, seeing him defer for a while she seized his arm. When he looked back and with a razor sharp stare, He jerked her arm pulling her towards him, a series of punch landed on Sora stomach. He was gripping tight on her, they were breathing neck to neck to each other. Sora trudge him on his (Author's Notes: ^o^; You know where…) Matt literally turned blue as he slowly let go of her.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Matt yelled.

Sora merely smirked and kicked him a couple of time on his stomach. Yamato slouched to the floor holding his (Author's Notes: ^o^; You know what…) 

"I won," She said simply. She stared down at him in victory her eyes gleaming with pride.

"No, you don't," Matt protested.

"Really? What are you gonna do about it? Tell your MOMMA?" Sora sneered.

"No… this!" Matt said as he lunged a kick towards her. Sora expertly caught it leaving Matt's leg hanging in mid air.

"Tsk… Tsk… wrong move Buster!!" 

"Heh," Matt said before he jumped up and kicked Sora at the face using his other leg.   
"SHIT!" Sora went airborne and landed on the busy street. The crowd quickly made way as Sora rolled over and looks towards Matt, her vision a little blurred.

"Listen, I don't want to torment you any further you pig headed bitch," Matt said as he walked towards her.

"Maybe I'll kick your sorry ass some other time, 'coz today I'm busy. Ciou!" Matt said before disappearing into the crowded street.

"Come back you Dimwit!!! We haven't finished yet!! Don't you dare walk out on me!!" Sora cursed just to see that she was totally being ignored. Sora continued to wail ignoring the glances people were giving her.

'That maniac got the nerve to just walk out on me!!??' 

A couple of second later she heard a loud crash. She rushed towards the scene to see Yamato lying on the road with a car running away from the scene of the accident.

"Hoi!!" Sora yelled at the driver. "COME BACK YOU LOSER!!" 

But the car just ran off leaving a trail of smoke.

"COWARD!!" Sora yelled again throwing her bag pack, smashing the back window of the car. 

Sora rolled her eyes over to look at Matt. 

"Baka you alright?" Sora asks, but when she looked around Yamato was gone. Sora searched for him frantically through the crowd of people but he was nowhere to be seen.

Sora pulled an innocent passerby by the collar. "Did you see where the guy that just got ran over went?" Sora questioned.

"N-No!" The person stuttered.

"Worthless Fool," Sora said before letting him go free, the guy runaway as fast as he could.


	4. The fight

"Tadaima!" Yamato said as he entered the house. He scratched his blond mane, 'What was I doing on the middle of the road?' Yamato thought as he walked into the living room.

"Hi Takeru," He said to his brother, "You-you're back?!" Takeru stammered as he quickly stands up straight. "Yes I'm back… but why are you standing up for? I'm not a V.I.P or anything." Yamato asked confused.

"Oni-chan…!" Takeru yelled as he jumped in front of Yamato and bear hugged Yamato's leg.

"Oni-chan I'll be your slave a whole month if you show me how to kill this Boss," Takeru knelt in front of him holding the console up to his brother.

"B-But I never played this game before!" Yamato persuaded.

"Yes you did. Now please!! You are the soul light of my life my brother, my shining star of the thousands horizo-" before he could finish Yamato covered his mouth.

"Ok I'll play," Yamato said as he took the console from his brother's hand.

"Let's see…" and Yamato fingers expertly moved over the buttons, within a blink of eye the boss was dead.

"WHAT!?" Takeru said, "But I didn't see what buttons you pushed!" Takeru complained.

Yamato gave him the console.

"Triangle, square, round, round, up, square, R1, up, and X three times use the command blind or paralyzed to the boss every time he tries to attack," Matt explained to him.

"Arigatou! Oni-chan," Takeru said gladly, satisfied he jumped to the couch to presume the paused game.

Yamato went towards the balcony to pick up the dried cloths. Placing it inside a basket. Finishing, he picked up the basket and went inside closing the glass door. Then the uncanny happened, a rock the size of a bowling ball came flying towards him. The rock went through the glass door and headed straight for Matt's head.

The rock hit him on directly on the nose, he crash down to the floor. Glass shard scattered everywhere.

Matt immediately got up, blood streaming down his nose. "KUSO!!!" Matt yelled before he marched towards the balcony. His eyes fiercely searched for the person who threw the rock.

Then he saw HER. Sora was waving at him from the ground, giving him a sly wink.

Rage with anger, Yamato snatch the large cloth rack and chucked it out of the balcony heading for Sora.

Sora dodged, missing it by a couple of picot meters. Sora stuck her tongue and jumped wildly in front of him.

"YOU BITCH!! THIS IS A HARRASMENT!!" Yamato screamed showing the middle finger at her.

"FIGHT WITH ME NOW YOU LOSER!! YOU CHEATED BACK THERE!!YOU CREEP!!" Sora yelled back.

"REALLY?!" Matt yelled as he disappeared and went inside.

'Finally some real fight!" Sora thought as waited from Yamato to come down.

Then out of nowhere Sora saw the rock she threw earlier heading towards her. The rock slammed into her as she impacted to the ground.

Sora groggily sat up, but instantly falls back to ground. 

Sora opened her eyes to see Matt laughing at her. His face was stained in blood and now so was hers.

'How dare that BAKA!!' She got up wanting to just fly up there and beat the crap out of that baka. But her vision started to spin around and she felt like dropping out. 

"HEY BITCH!! OUT COLD ALREADY!??" Yamato yelled.

Her raged burnt to the maximum she quickly regain her balance and got up, pain or no pain.

"NOT A CHANCE BAKA!!" Sora gritted, "MEET ME AT THE SK8 PARK TOMORROW MIDNIGHT!! BE THERE BAKA!!" She challenged.

"GET READY TO GET YOUR PRETTY ASS KICKED BITCH!!" Yamato alleged  
"IN YOUR DREAMS BAKA~!!!" Sora replied before leaving.

"Who's that?" Takeru asks as he suddenly appears next to Yamato. "She's hot."

"None of your business, twerp." Matt said as he went inside.

Matt felt something under his sweater, he pulled the material up to see a piece of paper with an address and number on it. Disheveling his hair he walked towards the door and went out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Next Morning 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was rudely woken up by an unfamiliar head resting on his chest. He stared down to see a brunette lying on top of him. He tried to get up but his head feels terrible. The brunette stirred and got up. She was fully exposing her naked body to him. She was gorgeous, he rolled around to face a magazine. The girl was on the cover of the magazine, she's probably a model or something. 

(Author's Notes: No! She is NOT Mimi!)

Matt sat up and looked at his watch, it was 7:45 a.m. 'Fuck! School! I'm gonna be late!' He said to himself. He puts on his clothes and went to the door.

The brunette's head popped from the shower, "Leaving already?" She asked, "Come back soon, you were great last night."

Matt finally took a good look at the brunette, she was over 21 and he was 16, he felt like and under aged prostitute. But age doesn't matter when it comes to fucking other people does it.  

Matt left the building and walks down the block. Feeling rather… dirty (Author's Notes: Wohou!! I feel like singing Aguilera's 'DIRTY' right now!!! Sweating till your cloths comes off!! Dirty!! Wanna feel a little bit moody! ignore me ^-^;) 

'I'll think I'll get a shower at the public bath before going to school," Matt noted.

 |=|_|=|_|=|_|=|_|=|

At the Public Bath

 |=|_|=|_|=|_|=|_|=|

Matt sank into the warm liquid, he looked to his right to see a guy staring at him. He managedly ignored it and scrubs his back but when he looked back the guy was sitting next to him. Matt rolled his eyes and without further a due he knocked the guy out with a single punch. The guy descended into the water. Yamato got out and changed, acting cool as the guy he's just punched screamed around the Public Bath searching for him while threatening to call his lawyer. Matt pushed the glass door open and exited the place. He winced as he rubbed his nose, it was still sore from the nosebleed that bitch gave her. Damned her! He wished he could tear her into pieces and burn her to ashes in an active volcano.

He arrived at the front gate of the school after getting a free ride from a hot chick that passed him by. 

"See you later handsome," She said seductively.

Yamato smiled as the chick blew him a kiss. Yamato peeked at the gate to see it was locked.

"Baka, I'll just have to climb in then," Yamato said as he climbed up the wire gate and hopped into the school terrain. The bell ringed noting the end of the second period.

'Third period is… physic, Oh right that dragon lady teaching. I'll skip this one.' Yamato said briefly to himself. 'Oh wait, that bitch is in class, maybe I'll go have some fun by making her life miserable.' Matt thought as he heads toward his class.

 Just as he was about to enter his classroom he stepped on a coke bottle and banged his head to the locker sending them crashing down like domino stacks.

He dizzily got up scratching his head, "Where am I?" He asked himself, "Where are my glasses? Hey wait I can see!?" Yamato said almost shrieking. He waved to fingers in front of his face and rubbed his eyes, scrunching it a couple of times too. He still could see clearly. He pinched his thigh. It hurts. He wasn't dreaming.

'Oh well,' He shrugged.

He knocked at the door.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Yes come in." Miss Fushikawa called in. Matt entered the classroom. 

She looked at the good looking man in front of her. 

Looking at him from the bottom up she finally asked, "And you are?"

"Yamato Ishida, I'm new I got in yesterday." He recalled.

"Oh… Ishida… ISHIDA?!" The physic teacher almost yelled as she noticed the substantial change in Yamato's appearances.

 "What? It's not like I whooped somebody else's ass or anything…" Yamato quickly covered his mouth after realizing what he had just said. Yamato smiled weakly, "Can I go and sit down?" He asked nervously.

"Yes you may Ishida," Miss Fushikawa said. Yamato hastily moved towards his seat and sat down.

"Today's lesson is about the Physic Law of Bernoulli…" as the teacher continued to ramble on, a bored expression filled the faces of the student.

'Man this stuff is boring…' Sora said as she hit her head against her desk repeatedly. She looked around the class to see that Yamato was the only who was actually _listening or even __understood what that bastard is blathering about._

She was still mad at him that's for sure. That baka… but… he's different from any other competitors she fought with, for once her competitor had a brain. Unlike Yagami… who had his brain where his cock is. This baka also had looks, he could easily pass as an international model if he'd wanted to but his earlier exterior confused her. One moment he wears the most ridiculous outfits and turns into the nerd of the galaxy but now and then he turns into this I'm-the-cool-dude-trendsetter-of all-Asia guy. How and why, was out of her binderies of thinking. Maybe he got this multiple personalities problem going on. 

(Author's Notes: ETTTT!! Wrong answer! That's what you guys thought too didn't ya!!?)

She finally drops back to reality to find Matt staring straight at her. She immediately crooked her eyebrows and pulls out her middle finger at him mouthing the word 'Die Baka' at him.

Yamato continued to stare at the red head.

"What?!" She said slow enough not to let Miss Fushikawa hear her.

But Yamato kept staring. This got Sora annoyed and a little self conscious. She looked at herself, 'There's nothing wrong with me… right?' She said mentally as she check out herself.

Sora looked up from herself to see Matt putting a big 'L' on his forehead.

"Hah… got you LOSER," Matt said as he sneered and looks back at the teacher.

Matt laughed, 'That works every time…' he said as he paid his attention back to the teacher.

One thing Takeru got right, she was hot. She is so hot she doesn't even know it, Matt leaned back on his seat to take a good look at Sora from the back. Matt noticed a unique Japanese kanji tattoo on her shoulder blades. It reads 'Fiery Sky'… definitely matches up to her name and her attitude… with a dirty mouth like that, who wouldn't get burnt up by her cursing. This Bitch probably has a larger vocabulary of dirty words than the Oxford dictionary ever could've. Matt eyes trailed down her long arms, it was lean. It seems to glow from the light that entered the class from the window. Matt looked at her elbow, she has tennis elbow and her arm had a little faint blue patches… definitely from her previous fights with him. Then he moved further down, as he was starting to enjoy what he's seeing, he heard his name being called out.

"Mr. Ishida ARE you even listening to what I'm saying!" Misss Fushikawa asks.

"Yes Madam," Yamato replied sounding a little bit annoyed by her interruption.

"Then what's the answer for this question," Miss Fushikawa ask again.

Matt glanced at the question on the blackboard. 

"4236180," Matt said.

"What did you say?" Miss Fushikawa said.

"4236180 seconds… is the time it took for 3000 gallons of water to pass through a pipe with a diameter of 3.4 centimeters, divided by 60 it equals to 7630 minutes and divide again with 60 it equals to 127 hours and 0.166666666666666666666… seconds." Matt answered.

The whole class muted, all of them gawked at what he has just said.

Miss Fushikawa dropped her scientific calculator.

"That's correct…" She said, "You may sit down Yamato." Miss Fushikawa said impressed.

(Author's Notes: That's what you get when you add up Looks and Brain singing Michelle Branch and Santana's hit in a horrible voice)

'That no good baka probably has his ego extended to the end of the universe right now,' Sora mentally said, 'Get ready Ishida… your going down tonight.' Sora said as she broke the pencil she's holding with one snap.


	5. Cat vs Dog

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Odaiba Skate Park

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The bicycle brake screeched as it stopped in front of the Sk8 Park. Yamato got off of the bike and leveled it against a tree. He pulled down the snow cap he was wearing to cover his frozen ears, 'Man is it cold! I hope that bitch gets here soon!' he said as he started pacing around.

"Took you long enough to get here," A voice said.

Matt stopped his pacing, "You're here."

"Wouldn't miss a chance to kick your ass anytime," Sora mocked.

Matt looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a rather minimum rate of clothing judging by the cold weather right now. Well a sleeveless red top with the word 'annihilation' printed in black and black hot pants wasn't exactly a preferred number to wear in a cold night like this, but well that doesn't bother him because he's kind of enjoying the view he's getting.

Both began to walk towards each other, neither one of them were taking even a second glance off their adversary. Matt made the first move doing and impressive flying kick towards Sora's head. Sora leaned back with one hand supporting her weight avoiding the kick and Matt barely dodged as Sora planted a punch to his stomach. He landed swiftly on the ground, Sora soared towards him. Matt was expecting a front attack, but Sora jumped behind him and did a headlock. Matt wriggled around furiously trying to get Sora off his back making Sora's feet fly around not touching the ground . Sora pulled harder almost choking him, Matt turned red as he runs out of breath. He needed to escape from her grasp fast! He quickly reversed and bumped Sora against a tree. Matt felt her grip loosening but Sora wouldn't let go, she gripped tighter. Matt knocked her again against the tree and again and again until she finally lets go of him.

(Author's Notes: I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to tell you I'm listening to Utada Hikaru's – 'First Love' right now!! I love this song~!! Starting her horrible singing )

 Sora sank to the bottom of the tree, wincing holding her back in pain whilst Matt flinched and held his throat gasping for breathe. Both started to regain their composure almost immediately.

 Still in sitting position Sora kicked Matt's leg, Matt pulls away his leg and kicked her with his other leg. Sora kicked away his leg and glides beside him. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back and kicked his back creating an enormous pain Matt felt like yelling the hell out. He gritted his teeth and pulled Sora's head over his shoulder and punched her face numerously. Sora felt trapped she tried to kick Matt's back again but it had no affect.  Her face felt numb, in desperation Sora did something she hadn't imagined of doing. She close her eyes and bites Matt's shoulder. 

Matt's face turned white or pale Which ones preferred, you choose a very very very loud deep scream echoed through the Park. (Author's Notes: Imagine Yamato's deep voice yelling… the low tone… you know?)

Matt scrambled away from Sora and sat up.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH!! THAT ISN'T EVEN A FIGHTING METHOD!!!" He yelled.

Sora teeth marks embedded on his skin.

Sora just laid there, her face was soo numb she could even move a single muscle on her face, even smiling was unthinkable. 

Both of them dried of energy. Sora rolled her eyes up and saw Matt. She lifted her arm in slow mo and slapped him.

"You Baka! My face hurts…" She said in a funny voice since she couldn't move her mouth properly.

Matt uses his severely not so injured arm and pulled Sora's hair.

"Ouch!" Sora shouted, "Why you Nikeempoop!" Sora said as she tried to pull Matt's hair only to pull off his snow cap.

Matt laughed.

 Sora grunted.

"Give it up Bitch! You lose." Matt stated.

"Not a chance," Sora said as she throws the snow cap back to Matt.

The cap landed on top of Matt's face.

"Ok here's the deal, the first one up wins," Sora immediately tries to lift her head.

Matt pulled her by her hair and yanked her down.

"Where are you going in a hurry," He said as he himself tried to get up. Sora knocked him with her head making him tumble to the ground.

"Oi! Somebody got to win!" Matt yelled frustrated.

"And that somebody is me," Sora noted out.

"In your dreams bitch," Matt said lamely.

Both of them were exhausted. The wind blew hard as both of them laid there neither one making a move.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

A While Later

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Both of them still laid there not moving.

Suddenly Matt alarm watched beeped.

"What's that?" Sora inquired as the beeping continued.

"My watch." Matt stated.

"Why is it beeping for?" Sora asks annoyed at the sound.

"It's and alarm Baka… that means it's already 4 a.m." Yamato said, his body aching, "Hey Bitch." He finally said, "Are you gonna give up anytime soon?"

"Never in a million years," Sora said making her point.

"Ok me neither," Matt said, "So why don't we call this a tie and continue later," Matt said negotiating.

Sora thought about it for a while and then slaps his hand in agreement.

They finally got up and holding their heads. Matt gave Sora a sideway glance then noticed Sora doing the same.

Sora smiled, "You were pretty good Baka." 

"Not bad yourself, Bitch." Matt replied her _compliments._

"See ya soon," Sora said as she dragged herself away from the Park.

Matt did the same heading towards his bicycle.

Both disappeared into the darkness off the night.


	6. She's started a war

[_][_][_][_][_][_][_][_]

Odaiba High, 8.45 a.m.

[_][_][_][_][_][_][_][_]

A blackboard eraser came flying towards Matt. His head was happily dunked into the desk in a sweet slumber. To the other students amazement he amazingly lifts up his hand and caught the eraser and continued sleeping.

The teacher gritted her teeth in anger crushing the chalk in her hand into dust.

The teacher walks over to him, preparing to rip him to shreds when she accidentally knocked her elbow with Sora's head. Sora plopped towards the desk and a silent snore was heard. The teacher pulls Sora's head up to see that she is silently dozing off.

 A pair of eyes are carefully drawn with a black pen on her eyelids whilst she continues to doze off not noticing that her prank was revealed.

"MISS TAKENOUCHI!!! MR ISHIDA!!!" The teacher hollering echoed through the whole school.

oO0OooooO0OooooO0Oo

      Principal's Office

oO0OooooO0OooooO0Oo

Sora sat on a couch, trying to wipe the ink off her eyelids. Yamato practically had his head glued to the couch he was sitting on, sleeping soundly while the principal paced around the room.

"You slept during class…" The Principal started.

One hour later.

"To achieve our goal as a successful person in life…"

An hour and a half later.

"You are our nations pride and glory…

Two hours later.

"You may go now."

Sora and Yamato rushed for the door leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Both finally stopping in front of the cafeteria, letting out a loud sigh. Matt peeked at the corner of his eye to Sora. Sora doing the same, glaring at him. Both stuck up their nose and went their separate ways.

Matt walked with his eyes closed as he marched himself up to the school gate, when he banged his head against something hard sending him crashing to the floor.

"Fuck. More bruises…" Matt said as he tried to open his eyes. He sat up dizzily to see Sora running away with a baseball bat.

But he didn't move to chase her.

"Where am I? The last thing I remembered was…" Suddenly he had a flashback of the events of the couple of days.

Matt jerked up into reality. 

"Switched." Matt muttered to himself. 'I've been switching into another me…'

Matt got up on his feet and looks down at himself. He was a wearing… he couldn't even explain what he's wearing, he walked past a mirror and stared at his face, he looked different, his hair was falling onto his eyes, not combed flat to the side like it used to. Then he looked at his eyes.

He scrambled into his pocket and pulled out his spectacles, putting them on. Everything turned into a swirl when he looked around. He quickly took it off and placed it back in his pocket.

'What's happening to me?' Matt thought hard.

'I'm not turning into Spiderman am I?' Matt quickly pushed away the idea. 

'But maybe...' Matt smiled weakly as he placed his hand on a wall and tried to climb it.

He clumsily falls down to the ground.

'Knew it was too good to be true!' Matt mentally kicked himself.

Matt looked around noticing the school ground was almost empty, he quickly head towards the gates and head home.

As he passes through the gates he saw a poster plastered on the wall.

"Odaiba's High 25th Anniversary Festival…?" Matt eyed, "13 December 2002, Friday." Matt whispered slowly.

'Sounds nice… they'll be chicks and more chicks… I'm lovin it… Shit! Damned it! I have tuition that day!' Matt thought frustrated, then smiles evilly. 'To Hell with it! I've got a Festival to attend!" Matt said as he got through the gates as the securities was about to close it.

oO0OooooO0OooooO0Oo

          Sora's House

oO0OooooO0OooooO0Oo

"Mom, I'm going out!" Sora informed.

"Okay but be back before 12, if your father catches you coming home at 5 a.m. in the morning again I can't help you!" Sora's mom told her.

Then the phone ringed.

"Sora!! There's a phone call for you!" Sora's Mom yelled.

"I've got it!" Sora said running back into the house, she grabbed the cordless and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Moshi Mosh!"

"Ano… Sora-chan, ne Fushikawa sensei desu."

"Miss Fushikawa, what can I do for you?" Sora sighed, 'What does she want this time,' Sora said mentally, biting her lip.

"Sora-chan, our class is in charge of Music, Karaoke and Songs Dedication during the festivals tomorrow."

"So…? What does that have anything to do with me?" Sora questioned.

"I want you to be in charge of it, since you're the only person I know who has the biggest CD collection in the whole school," Miss Fushikawa chirped happily.

A Big NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO screamed in Sora's mind.

"You Bastart Teacher!" Sora accidentally slipped.

"What did you say?!" Miss Fushikawa yelled.

"I said… You're a masterpiece teacher!" Sora quickly contained.

"That will be all then, Thank you Sora…" She said

"Wait a minute Miss Fushikawa!" Sora stopped her as a devilish plan crept up in her mind.

"Nani?" Miss Fushikawa asks.

"You know Yamato Ishida?" Sora said.

"Yes the new student…and?" Miss Fushikawa inquired.

"I'm a very close friend of him and he has been telling me that he's had a crush on you since the first day of school, and I think he would really… really… really like it if you were to be his date to the festival." Sora said in the most concern tone of voice.

"Oh Kami-sama… is that true?" Miss Fushikawa asks shocked.

"I'm afraid so, he hasn't been himself lately either. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't do anything if he didn't see your angelic face for a day…" Sora said dramatically. 

"Oh that darling boy…" Miss Fushikawa said adoringly, "Now Sora, why don't you tell Yamato that I'll be _soo glad to be his date to the festival," Miss Fushikawa said._

"Thank you… Oh thank you Miss Fushikawa! I know that it will mean a lot to him, Jané!" Sora said as she quickly turns off the phone and jump of the counter with a bright sparkling smile on her face.

"You seem happy," Sora's mom teased, "What's the good news?" 

Sora smiled and gently place the cordless back onto the receiver with a click. She turns toward the window and said, "I've rub the genie and the genie is gonna grant my wishes!' Sora walked out, leaving her mom totally puzzled.


	7. Festival of Music

"Welcome all to Odaiba's High 25th Anniversary Festival!" The voice said through the speakers.

Cheerful laughter and happy faces filled the wonderful festivity. In the middle of the festival ground was a large stage, nicely decorated by the students for the Odaiba's High Annual Karaoke Contest. The long line of contestant was visible from the entrance of the school, and in the front line stood a girl with too much make-up Sora was afraid her face could fall off.

"Name?" Sora asks, the girl squealed and gave her name and as Sora continued, "You may move one backstage to practice and you're our no.114 contestant." She said repeating the same line for about 114 times now, and still going.

Sora felt humiliated, there she was in a red kimono with a pair of stupid fluffy bunny ears and tail! Sora cursed as she continued her _work. But well at least I get to enjoy watching or better still witnessing my arch rival's life be shattered in a few moment. Sora smiled wickedly._

Yamato stood at the school entrance. "Oh chicks… soo much chicks…" Matt said as he eyed the hot babes walking pass him giving him their most seductive glances as he walks by.

Then the long awaited moment happened.

"Yamato!" Miss Fushikawa called out to him, Matt turned around. To him it was a nightmare. Everything moved in slow-mo as Miss Fushikawa ran towards him. Her voice sounded like those hideous powdered faced soprano at the opera.

Miss Fushikawa gave him a big hug. Squeezing the air out of him like a balloon. From the counter Sora watched in mischief as her rival fell into her trap. She felt like laughing out loud but only managed to do it mentally as she didn't want to lose her cool in the public. 

"Miss Fushikawa!??" Matt stammered. "But what are you…?"

"Don't worry Yamato. Sora told everything to me, and I'm glad she did, 'coz today we're going to have fun Fun FUN!!" Miss Fushikawa said happily as she dragged Yamato away.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now presenting to you Odaiba's High 25th Anniversary's Festival main event!! The Cherry Blossom Karaoke Contest!" Sora yelled on the microphone as she passed Matt a winning glance.

'SORAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' His mind yelled in the most excruciating voice as he is being dragged by this monster teacher. 'Sora I'm gonna get you! You bitch!' Matt said determined.

@}{@}{@}{@}{@}{@

An Hour And Half Later

@}{@}{@}{@}{@}{@

A bored expression filled Sora's face as the 239 contestant was being called up to sing. The audiences was static during the whole song, some had even fall asleep. 

"And next is the ever beautiful…" Sora continued to ramble on as the next contestant began to sing horribly.

Some of the audiences threw bubble gum and drinks at the contestant, but other was left static.

In the crowd Sora saw Yamato in the crowd, crawling between their legs obviously trying to hide from Miss _Agony. Then he disappeared into the crowd as she saw Miss Fushikawa passed by._

"And now for our next contestant," Sora reads the piece of paper that the contestant gave her earlier to best describe _her stunning self she mocked in a girly voice, "I present to you the sexy and sizzling hot! Miss…"_

Yamato appeared from behind the curtain, looking stunned at the large crowd in front of him. 'How the hell did I always managed to get myself into more trouble,' Matt said to himself as he walked up the stage trying to play along.

"Miss Yamato Ishida!!?" Sora almost shrieked as he saw Matt on the stage, "I mean… _Mr. Yamato Ishida!!" Sora said trying to sound I'm-in-control. Sora walks up to Matt and whispered to him, "What are you doing here Baka!?!" She asked sternly._

"How should I know!? Bitch!!" Matt replied 

"What song are you singing?!" Sora asks him.

"I'm not singing!!" Yamato argued.

"Yes you are!" Sora said shoving the mic into his hand and kicking him on the back before moving back to the side of the stage calmly. The audiences started to roar, the girls mostly. Then Sora announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Yamato Ishida with a surprise song!!" Sora said as she moved behind the curtains.

"Hello…" Matt looked around to see an electric guitar lying on the stage.

"Hey!! Entertain us JERK!!" a guy yelled from the audience receiving glares from the girls,.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!!" Matt shouted. 

"What?!" The guy shrugged

Matt lifted the guitar and put the lash over his head. Matt began to strum the guitar but it sounded sour. He never played a guitar before let alone touch one and here he was, about to embarrass himself in front of the whole school. 'Oh well if I'm going down I'm gonna do it in style!' Matt planted in his mind. And with a sly wink to the audience, he started to strum on his guitar.

The guitar shrieked and the crowd roared. 

"Aww fuck just look at me!"

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

 I'm dirt bag a loser 

My ass got kicked by the football team leader

I read literature, poetry and Shakespeare!

Girls hate me 

But I crave 'em

One pick up line and kick on *toot* is all I've got

And BANG!!!

(One blow to head)

BANG!

(One whack on my head)

BANG!

(One crack on brain)

I've switched.

Hehey!!

No it's not a pack with the devil

Not some miracle

Not multiple personalities….

It's just a SWITCH

Now…

Babes love me 

Guys Freak me

Got my teacher tailing up behind me!

Some Bitch hates me 

God… Baka I've switched.

And BANG!!!

(One blow to head)

BANG!

(One whack on my head)

BANG!

(One crack on brain)

I've switched.

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

The crowd sang along with him. Sora mouth dropped to the ground, 'That baka got voice,' Sora said a _little impressed by him. The song continued._

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

From a nerd to a hommies

Outcast to a King

Rainy days to summer rays

Come tell me

Is the truth worth it?

Or let the fantasy play its way

And BANG!!!

(One blow to head)

BANG!

(One whack on my head)

BANG!

(One crack on brain)

I've switched.

Currently confused 

Utterly felt used

This life is taking over me

Making me

Just wanna be me…

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

(Author's Notes: Please ignore that song… I came up with in 15 minutes. It's stupid!! And it doesn't even rhyme)

The song ended with a beautiful guitar maneuver. The crowd applauds, whistling, admiring the blond boy. Miss Fushikawa jumped up and down waving at the boy while the girls in the crowd sorta went into hysteria.

Matt walked pass Sora and whispered to her, "That bitch in my song was you. By the way nice outfit." 

Sora took over the stage, smiling forcefully to the audience through gritted teeth. "Now we move on to our next contestant…" She said sweetly and as kawaii as possible, much to the crowd's disappointment.

Backstage Matt was pretending to be a lamp in an attempt to escape Miss Fushikawa when he felt someone taping on his shoulder.

"Mr. Yamato Ishida?" A middle aged man inquired.

"Click… click this lamp is out of service," Matt said trying to sound like a talking lamp.

The man pulled the ridiculous ornament off of Matt's head.

"Hi," The man said raising his eyebrow. 

"Who?" Matt ask looking at the man.

"I'm Mr. Arai from Universal Music," The man introduced.

"Thank god! I thought my teacher sent you to get me!" Matt said sighing in relief.

"I see…" He said motioning to the lamp ornament, "Mr. Ishida…"

"Matt just call me Matt," Matt said.

"Ok Matt, I would want to know your feedback if I'll say to you right now that you're going to be star," He said, much to his relief  he just laughed, "Listen old man, you've got the wrong man, I can't sing! I don't even know how to play that damned guitar! What I did back there was just shit!" Yamato explained.

"Well I think your _shit is good, and it's gonna bring you fame and fortune Mr. Ishida." Mr. Arai said, "And besides If you can't play any instrument we already have a four-piece band who'll gladly take you as their vocalist."_

"No… Thank you!" Matt said as he started to leave.

"Here's my card. Give me a ring if you suddenly feel a change of heart." Mr. Arai said as he shoved the card into Matt's hand.

"Fine… like I told you before I can't sing. So don't hope for me to call you anytime soon." Matt said as he scurried away trying to find another hiding place from Miss Fushikawa.


	8. Totally humiliated!

Sora slams the door to her room with a kick. The outcast poster behind the door crashed to the floor at the impact. Sora pulled off the stupid bunny ears and tails and hurled it across the room into the thrash can.

"I've never been humiliated in all my life!!" She screamed loudly thrashing the whole room into a mess.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Sora… Honey? Is everything alright?" Her mom asked from outside her door. 

"I'm fine Mom!" Sora screamed in a fit.

"Then why are you screaming?" Her mom asks.

"I'm not screaming!," She denied, "I'm… I'm…singing that Marshall Mathers song!" Sora quickly made up.

"Oh ok honey! You sure you're alright?" Her mom asked again.

"Yes mom." Sora lied, 'No mom… I'm not alright.' She whispered to herself but why can't I just say it.

o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o

         Moments Later

o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o

"Mom I'm going out!" Sora informed 

"Ok… but be back soon!! Ok!" Her mom said.

Sora walked, she had walked everywhere, from the malls the whole ride on the transit train. The school, the playground, the Skate Park, every little shop in Odaiba, the shrine even! But she kept walking. It was getting dark, when accidentally she bumped into Yagami and co. 

"How's our little bunny doing?" Taichi scorned.

"Better than you that's for sure, at least my butt wasn't kicked to the hospital by a nerd," She replied, glaring at him.

"Shut up Bitch!" Taichi said trying to grab her hand but Sora punched him on the face before he could.

"Nobody… calls me Bitch…" She warned.

"Nobody but Ishida I guess," Taichi said coyly. Sora jumped at him and throws him to the floor punching him repeatedly. Taichi's gang quickly removed Sora from Taichi, holding her back as she struggles to get loose.  

"At least he fights better than you do!" Sora said spitting at his face.

"Oh really?" Taichi said wiping the spit off with his sleeves, "Then let's see if he can come here and save ya?!" Taichi challenged.

"Yagami!!! You Basta-" Sora toiled about hitting a few of Taichi's friend to the ground before she was knocked unconscious.

Sora tried to open her eyes but all she could see was a blur. Then she heard voices talking.

_"Did you gave her the pill?" Taichi said_

_"Yeah, she gonna drop out like a baby!" Another voice said._

_"What should with her?" A third person said._

_"Well… she've been causing me trouble, I know a guy at that club who would gladly give us some more thrash in exchange with this bitch." Taichi suggested._

Sora tried to get up, she need to get away. 'Damn you Yagami! What the HELL did you gave me!?" Sora said as she felt herself getting dizzier.

_"Nice idea Taichi, served this bitch right! Let's get this over with," a voice said._

   +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

At a Phone Booth Nearby

   +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

'I can't believe I am doing this,' Yamato said as he pulls out the card Mr. I'm-from-Universal Music-I'm-gonna-make-you-famous gave him. Yamato inserted a 100 yen coin in and dialed his number, 'I am doing this because I have run out of money, and I'm _soo poor I have used up 5 month in advance of my allowance,' Yamato reminded himself._

Then the phone was answered.

"Moshi moshi?" Yamato said.

"Yes? Who are you?" A woman voice asked.

"I'm Yamato Ishida, is Mr…" looks at the card, "Arai there?" 

"Do you have an appointment Sir?" The woman asks, probably his secretary.

"Emm… no." Yamato answered.

"I'm sorry Sir but you have to make an appointment first before talking to Mr. Arai," The woman replied.

"But couldn't you just tell him Yamato Ishida called? I know he will be glad to answer me." Yamato said desperate.

"I-" before she could finish Yamato cut off, "From the sound of your voice, I know that you're a very attractive woman… Let me guess, long black hair, olive skin, nice bod in a gray suit?" Yamato said huskily.

"You're right! But how did you…?" She asks, positively blushing.

"Its just have this gift, I can tell that you'll have a bright career ahead of you," Yamato said.

"Oh Thank you," She said, "Mr. Arai there's Mr. Yamato Ishida for you on the line," She said.

'Works everytime.' Yamato said grinning to himself.

"Mr. Yamato Ishida?" Mr. Arai recalled, before quickly snatching the phone.

"Hello! Mr. Ishida? I knew that you'll rethink my offer." Mr. Arai said assertively.

"Well… You got me old man…" Yamato said laughing clenching his hand in a fist, "Err… Mr. Arai if I take this job how much money will I be making?" Yamato asked.

"With your talent I'm guessing one…" He stopped, thinking.

'Forget it… forget it… I can make much more money working as a prostitute.' Yamato said to himself.

"One hundred thousand a week for starters," Mr. Arai said.

"One….Hundred… THOUSAND?! A week!?" Yamato stammered.

"Yes, what's wrong? You're hoping for a higher pay? I know it's a little but it'll increase if you put your effort and time in it." Mr. Arai tried to persuade, "Hello?"

"Still here," Yamato said still stunned.

"Anyway where are you boy?" He asked.

"I don't know… in front of… some club, Planet Hollywood I think." Yamato said.

"Hey! What a coincidence I'm right inside! Why don't you drop in and we can talk, the four-piece band I talked earlier is here too." Mr. Arai said.

"But that club is allowed for… you know adults… 18 above." Yamato said.

"Oh… don't worry, just say to the guy you're here to see me." He confided.

"Ok," Yamato said before he hanged up.

Yamato walked out of the phone booth, when suddenly a couple of punks ran over him.

"Hey WATCH it!" Matt shouted.

"You watch it!" One of the punks yelled.

Yamato shrugged and walks off furiously, then noticed. 'Isn't that Tai?' He looked back to confirm it was him, he watched as he went into the club he was heading with a red head in his arm, probably his girlfriends or something. Then he felt his feet kicked something, Yamato looked down to see a bracelet on his foot. He bends down and picked it up and walks into the club.

"Yamato! Here!" Mr. Arai called, waving at him.

Yamato walks up to him, on the stage a band was playing and they're music was definitely good. 

"Impressive neh?" Mr. Arai said. "They're the band I was talking to you about."

"Yeah they're good." Yamato said impressed himself.

"Now I found them their voice," He said pointing to Matt.

Matt sat down then remembered the bracelet he found earlier, he took it out and examined it. There was a name engraved on it.

_Sora Takenouchi for your 5th birthday from,_

_                                                        Arai Takenouchi._

(Auhtor's Notes: Yamato doesn't know Sora's last name… well since he calls her 'bitch' all the time, so he doesn't even bother to find out)

Yamato looks back at the card Mr. Arai gave him. His name reads…

_Mr. Arai Takenouchi_

_Executive Director of Universal Music_

Yamato quickly hands over the bracelet to Mr. Arai, "Mr. Arai, do you know whose bracelet this is?" 

Mr. Arai looked at the bracelet, "Where did you get this?" He asks looking intensely at him.

"Outside… some punks from my school ran into me and a red haired girl they were with dropped it." Matt explained.

"Kami-sama! That's my daughter!" Mr. Arai quickly got up and called the securities, asking them to search for her daughter.

He worriedly got up and leaves the table, "I'm sorry Yamato but I need to go find my daughter." He said rushing off.

Yamato got up and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll help you find her, I think I know where they've might have taken her." Yamato said.


	9. when the unexpected happens

Mr. Arai and Yamato when through every room in the club, then they came to a hallway that split into two. 

"I'll take this one," Mr. Arai said running down the hall whilst Yamato took the other.

Matt continued running down the hall as some hookers were making a pass on him, he ignored them. 

Then he saw them.

 Taichi and his goons were leaving after taking something from the guy who probably had a terribly bad hair day.

Yamato yanked Taichi and knocked him to the wall, lifting him by his shirt so high his feet weren't touching the floor.

"Where's the girl!?" he growled.

"I don't know what you're-" Yamato punched him on the face hard.

"I swear it I don't know!" Taichi said his lip was cut, blood dripping from it.

"I'm warning you Tai!" He said with a gruesome expression on his face.

"She's in that room!" Taichi said pointing towards a door.

Yamato dropped him to the floor he quickly scattered away with his goons.

He kicked open the door to see a girl at the corner of the room, she had her hair in her face, covering it fully Matt couldn't get a look at her.

On the bed was a guy with an ugly Hawaiian shirt and only his boxer. He was knocked out good by the girl.

Matt went over to the girl, part of what suppose to be a Limp Bizkit baby tee was gone, he pulled his sweater off and puts it on the girl leaving him with a white t-shirt.

Matt started to recognize the girl, "Bitch? Is that you?" Yamato asks.

Sora looks through her strands of hair and saw _him. How ironic. _

Sora didn't answer.

"Listen, your dad is here, he's looking for you. I'll go get him ok?" He said as he got up.

Sora too, got up and walks through the door before Yamato could. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!" He asked, as Sora walks out of the club into the street.

Yamato followed after her. "Bitch! Are you listening!?" Matt called out.

S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$

A Couple Of Hours Later 

S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$

It was almost 2.30 in the morning, and Sora was still walking with Yamato carefully tailing up behind her.

Yamato didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't leave her that's for sure. He was surprised though to find out that's Sora is Mr. Arai's daughter.

"Look… I'm not gonna let it out to the school if that's what you're worried about," Matt said to her, receiving not a single reply from her since they left the place.

"Leave me alone!" She finally said.

"I wouldn't… I mean! I would! And I'm walking off right now," Matt said trying a reverse psychology. 

'Ok… any moment from now she's turn around and call for me,' Yamato said confidently.

'She's not calling for me… this is not working…" Yamato said himself as he continued walking.

'That's it!' Matt said turning around to see that she was gone. 'Where the hell did she…' 

Out of the blue he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Sora smiling weakly at him.

 "Hey baka, can I crash at your place for the night?" She said wiping her tear streaked face.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

    Ishida's Residence

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

"My brother's not home, he's back at my mom's house for the weekend and my dad…" walks to the fridge and takes a note that was stuck on a hippo magnet and reads it, "Is not going to be home for the night, working overtime again. Bye son." Throwing the note into the bin he walks over to his room and open the door, "You can have my room…" looks inside to see his room in a total mess.

Matt quickly closed the door shut. Sora raised her eyebrow, puzzled. Yamato walks over to another door.

"This is my brother's room, you can sleep here." Yamato said relief to see that T.K's room was fully groomed.

Sora walks in, while Matt closed the door.

"Matt!" Sora called.

Matt looked froze like a chunk of ice. "_Matt?!  Please Sora… just stick with Baka!" Yamato said._

"Whatever… Baka…why did you help me?" She asked.

Matt paused.

'Tell her that I ran out of money so… I got a record deal with his dad company and I'm gonna be in a band?' 

"Why?" He thought for a while trying to make something up. "I've got my reasons and besides I haven't finished kicking your ass yet. And nobody can kick your ass better than me." 

Sora didn't know how to react, she felt awkward all of a sudden. There was a long silent, neither one knew what to say.

"Anyway," Sora said taking off Matt's sweater revealing most of her fabulous body to him.

"Put it on! The sweater, I mean take it if you want!" Matt said looking away blushing madly, "Ugh nothing! Just wear it!"

Sora puts the sweater back on cluelessly.

"See you in the morning," Matt said closing the door not looking back. Matt slams his head to the wall. He couldn't control himself looking at her amazing figure like that… he felt his temperature rising. He ran over to the aquarium and dunks his head into the water.


	10. Hang out!

It was 7.00 a.m. in the morning, and I Yamato Ishida didn't even get a blinked once the whole night. Matt stared mindlessly at the ceiling. He was still trying, although he never did once succeeded getting Sora out of his mind.

He finally got up, he closed his eyes thinking, 'I like girls that beautiful, sexy, feminine, courteous, knows how to cook, loving, smart, polite and willing to give me lots of kids (Author's Notes: Who is he kiddin!!?) Not rebellious, butt-kicking babes, tomboy with and attitude bigger than mine that hates me more than pimples!

He heads towards the phone and picked it up. He dialed in Mr. Arai's number, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Moshi moshi? Who's there?" Mr. Arai asks.

"It's me Yamato," Matt said.

"Oh Yamato! Thank you for helping me last night but we've searched the place and they didn't find my daughter. Do you happen to see her by any chance?" Mr.Arai asked concerned.

"Well she happens to be…" Matt was about to tell Mr. Arai that Sora was there with him… but he was stopped when he felt a pair of hand slides over his mouth. He looked to see Sora shaking her head, signaling him not to tell her dad.

"Yamato? Are you there?" Mr. Arai said from the end of the line.

"Hello?" He asked again.

Sora stared into his eyes, begging him.

Yamato, having the weak spot for girls… (Author's Notes: I Know it sounds stupid…) 

"Well she happens to be at one of her friend house…" Yamato alleged.

"Who?" Mr. Arai asks.

Matt got off the phone and close the receiver with his hand and ask Sora, "Who?" 

"Emm… Mi… Miyako," Sora took a shot, at a junior named Miyako in her computer club.

"Miyako!" Matt said into the receiver.

"Oh…" He paused, "Thanks Yamato, I'll see you soon the, son!" 

Mr. Arai finally hung up.

"A-arigatou." Sora said walking away, a few meters from the door she stopped. "Don't expect anymore thanks from me… coz I'm gonna kick your ass next time I see you." Sora said before she went out the door.

Matt smirked. well at least she was back to normal… The though of marrying Sora send chills down his spine. It would be a living nightmare.

He looked around the empty house, his tummy grumbling. But his eyes started to get possession he was sooo… sleepy, he stared one last time at the balcony before dropping out on the couch.


	11. The firs taste of fame

It has been two weeks, and my _relationship with Sora and I was back to the way it was, much to my liking. We've been up to lots of stuff, e.g.: running me down with her bike, got me stuck with Miss Fushikawa during the astronomy night, super glued my head to my desk, placed some chili in my hotdogs, filled my locker with frogs, threw some girls underwear into my room and wrote my name at the top of the girl's toilet hall of fame… you know the usual stuff. It's not that, I the almighty Yamato Ishida didn't do anything to get back at her._

The only problem is that she always manages to get back at me first before I could do anything.

Heck, that girl never seems to run out of ideas. 

Now here I am entering the school compound when.

*SMACK*

I open my eyes to see Sora Takenouchi running away with a thick history book that just smacked me in the face. I feel like chasing her down right then and tight her up on tree with lot and lots of red army ants… but unfortunately I can't… if I want to get that recording deal with her dad, I'll just have to hold back just for a while.

Anyway today I'm meeting Mr. Arai after school, I'm gonna meet my _band and do some test run and try a couple of songs with them. Mr. Arai said we needed to get to know each other better if we wanted to be in a band._

Right… all of them are like 19 to 20 years old… what would be our topic of conversation? How to get me through my puberty?

Anyway off to class…

Sora was already in her seat when Yamato entered. And she doesn't seem to be in a good mood, 

'Almost all of my time was spent in trying to make this baka life's miserable and he's just… ignored it! What is his problem?!' Sora thought annoyed.

School was finally over, Sora was reading a magazine behind her chemistry book when she felt someone knock her head from behind slamming it to the desk, Sora look up to find her attacker only to find Matt running to the door holding his tongue out at her.

'At last! I thought he never fight back!' Sora thought a smile forming on her face. She chirped happily as she quickly threw her books under her desk and walked out of the classroom.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

       Le Noir

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

I walked inside this fancy hotel, thank god I listened to my father's advice and wore something formal. Although I hate the bow, whoever invented this crap has to be gay or ran out of cloth to make a tie. 

Then a guy stopped me, he had this fierce impression on his face, "Your invitation?" He asked.

"I don't have one, but I'm here to meet Mr. Arai," Yamato said holding up the name card Mr. Arai gave him.

"How old are you_ kid?" The man asked again._

"16." Matt answered

The man laughed, and I wasn't impressed.

"And you expect me to believe Mr. Arai would even want to see you?!" The man said as he continued laughing.

Yamato rolled his eyes and grin pretending to laugh, then before you could even say… Loser, the man was down. 

Yamato blew on his fist (Author's Notes: You know the way cowboys blow their gun after finish shooting?) and straightened himself before walking casually into the…

'Wow… this place is amazing,' Matt said mentally, gazing at the large crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The place was huge… or should we say enormous! They were people everywhere, you now the A-list people. Almost every single artist you can name or even list down under Universal music was there.

"Mr. Ishida?" A woman asked.

Matt nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Suzy, Mr. Arai's secretary. You talked to me once on the phone." She introduced.

Matt finally recalled.

"How are you," Yamato said taking her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"I'm fine," She said blushing, "Come, Mr. Arai and the others are waiting for you."

Yamato tagged along behind her, 'Thank kami-sama! I've been practicing that being-a-gentleman-thingy the whole afternoon.' 

Then he saw them, his band. His very own band, the feeling was as if he had received a new Play station 2. 

"Yamato, I'm glad you could make it." Mr. Arai said patting his shoulder, "Now I would like to introduce you to your band mates.

'Toru, Hiragezawa, Kirei and Lee…' Matt said in his mind recalling his band mate's name.

They we're cool dudes Toru's a Grunge person. 

Hiragezawa, Hip hop.

Kirei, Punk 

and Lee, Techno. 

We got a good mix here.

We got along nicely and amazingly our topic of conversation wasn't about my puberty! We chatted like buddies, like we've known each others for years, we can even guess what each of us is gonna say next.

Yeah things went nicely… until…

"Yamato I like you to meet somebody." Mr. Arai said pulling me aside. I removed my attention from the guys to see a middle aged woman who looked younger than her age. 

"I like you to meet my beautiful wife, Nanako." (Author's Notes: Please someone!! Anyone! What's Sora mother's name!?? If not I'll have to stick to Nanako!) 

Yamato smiled and kissed her hand like he practiced. Mrs. Takenouchi looked flattered, but then she moved to one side revealing…

"And my daughter, Sora." Mr. Arai introduced.

Matt almost suffocated at the sight of Sora, partly of shock and partly because of the dress she's wearing. It was a cerulean blue dress with corset-like top tight with a string at the back, revealing her bare back and her evenly toned navel plus a long flowing skirt that fitted her like a second skin. She looked soo good she's practically glowing with radiance. 

Sora was shocked to for a while, but regained her cool almost immediately. Sora enjoyed looking at the expression on Matt's face, it was priceless. Then she was up to her pranks again.

"So aren't you going kiss my hand?" Sora said amusingly trying not to laugh.

Yamato felt like turning that girl into an egg salad and squash her with a food processor. Agitated, Matt unwillingly picked up Sora's hand and kissed it. His lip merely brush on its smooth surface, he was gritting his teeth hard. He felt like his hair had been caught by fire.

"Nice to meet you," Matt replied with a charming smile.

"Ah! That's my friend over there, why don't I leave you two together. You are at the same age, and perhaps you'll have lots of things to talk about!" Mr. Arai said leaving them.

Sora smiled sweetly at her father as he disappeared into the crowd.

"What are you doing here baka?!" Sora said through her still smiling lips.

"I'm here to sign a record deal!" Matt answered in the same gesture.

"So you're the guy my father's been babbling about," Sora said passing a sharp glance at him.

"The one and only." Matt said proudly before yelping in pain as Sora stomped him on his foot with her heels.

"Oi Matt!" Kirei called, "There you are!" he said as he and the others move towards them.

"Hi Kirei," Sora said lamely.

"You know her?" Matt asked the four of them.

"Yep!" They all answered.

"I can still remember it," Toru said, getting misty eyed.

"She was 9 years old when I first met her, she had pigtails back then," Toru, being the oldest said.

"Pigtails?" Yamato said with a coy smile.

"Yeah! And we even seen her baby pictures, she was so adorable!" Toru goaded. 

"Toru!" Sora said turning steaming red. 

"Really?" Yamato said, "This is starting to get very interesting…" He said smiling devilishly.

"That's enough," Sora said nervously, "We're going dancing!" Sora made an excuse and dragged Yamato away from them.

"We are?" Yamato said clueless, "Hey! Hey! But I wanna listen!" He protested.

"Over my dead body!" Sora said pulling his hand and placed it on her waist and taking the other hand in hers. Sora tried to dance, but Matt wouldn't move.

"Why aren't you moving?!" Sora asked him.

"For your information, Bitch. I can't dance." Matt said.

"Whatever, it's a piece of cake. Just follow my lead." Sora ordered.

They were doing just fine when…

"Ouch! You step on my foot! BAKA!!" Sora whispered furiously.

"Served you right…" Yamato said to himself.

"What!" Sora yelled slowly.

"Nothing." He replied.

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

             After a While

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Sora tip toed and leaned to Matt's ear and whispered sexily into it, "Yamato…"

"What?" He said cold sweat forming on his forehead

"Hands away from my butt." She warned.

Matt quickly pulled his hand up her back when it inadvertently met against a set of stray string on Sora's dress. Matt hands playfully twined and twirled with the string.

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

             After a While

oO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

"Ouch!" Sora yelped. 

That was the 11th time Matt stepped on Sora's foot and the 99th time Yamato offered to stop. Her tiny foot has practically doubled its normal size now.

"You want to stop now, Bitch?" Matt asked her for the hundredth time.

"Ok…" Sora gave up, "We stop… NOW!" She almost screamed as Yamato stepped on her foot yet again.

They moved over behind the large curtains away from the people.

Matt leaned against the wall while Sora bends down to take off her shoes, looking at her swollen foot. 

"Baka… I think rather have a 12 hour fight with you rather than a 5 minutes dance with you." Sora scolded.

Matt merely sighed and gave her the I-told-you-I-can't-dance look.

Sora gave her foot a good rub and put her shoes back on.

Just as she was about to get up, out of the blue her corset fell off. 

Matt eyes bulged.

Sora quickly scurried away to the curtain and cuddled herself in it.

Yamato just stared there mouth open.

He swallowed slowly.

"BAKA HENTAI!" Sora yelled to him careful not to sound so loud. "You pulled the knot on my corset!!" 

"I didn't! I thought it was just a stray string! Or a thread!" He said trying to defend himself.

"You did it on purpose! You BAka!" Sora said still cuddled up in the curtain.

"But you do look cute… w-" Yamato grinned.

"I do not look cute!" She protested, then she muted. "You didn't saw my…" Sora trailed.

Her large ruby eyes stared in disbelief.

"You think…?" He said 

Sora turned scarlet and chucked him one of her stilettos.

"Hey!" Yamato said as he dodged it.

Sora put her leg out trying to pull the corset over to her.

"Need any help?" Yamato offered.

"No! Don't you dare take a step near me Baka!" Sora glared.

"Fine… Don't say I didn't ask." Yamato shrugged.

"This is so nice. I wonder what the school reaction'll be when they found out about this." Yamato pursue.

"You wouldn't dare," Sora tested him

"Think so?" Matt said with a dirty smirk on his face.

Sora grunted.

She reached down trying to grab the corset. With a kick and five minutes of struggling she conclusively succeeded.

Still covered in the curtains, she adjusted the garment firmly, still complaining.

Yamato just stared out the window to enchanting atmosphere of the city night sky trying to name every single constellation he could find. (Author's Notes: You know when you're a nerd boy genius, you just can't resist the temptation of doing that.)

Sora tried her best to tie the string, but she couldn't see or even reach the string. Then she finally gave up and looks for the nearest person she could find.

Sora looked around only to see… him.

Sora glides over to the window and did a fake cough.

Yamato glanced behind his shoulder to Sora.

"Can you…?" She said gesturing to the string.

"You're being friendly," He asked shifting his head to the side.

"Ok cut the crap Baka! You untied it, now tie it back!" She exploded.

Yamato gave her a really coy smile and turned around to face her. He stood a good one foot taller than her.

"Aren't you gonna lift up your arm?" Matt asked, since it was the only way for him to tie the string.

"If I lift up my arm this thing will fall off!" Sora exclaimed.

"So…?" Yamato said flatly.

Sora kicked his leg furiously as she started to march away. 

Matt caught her by her shoulder and apologized.

"Come on," Yamato said.

Sora gave him a-I'll-kill-you-look then sashayed back to him.

Sora warily leaned towards Matt and hugged him tightly making sure that her corset won't fall off, lifting her arms and wrapped it around Matt's neck.

Matt moved his hand behind her and started tying the string.

Sora could feel Matt's hot breath on her back. Her face started to flush, as Matt's hand moved up and down her back gracing smoothly on her skin. Sora closed her eyes letting her dark eyelash rest on her porcelain cheek.

Yamato inhaled and breathed the sweet smell of Sora's hair. It was the sweetest scent in the whole world, it smelled like strawberry and vanilla and her skin was so soft under his skin they felt like cotton candy. Yamato beamed as he could sense her tensed under his touch. 

He had finish tying her corset up, but they continued to stay like that. 

"Yamato!" a voice yelled.

They quickly drew apart, looking at the direction of the voice.

Toru stood there panting after running almost half-way across the enormous hall.

"Hey! It's almost our turn! Come on!" Toru said as he pulled Matt with him.

Sora watched as Matt and Toru ran towards the stage.

"Hope you die of stage fright up there baka!!" Sora yelled.

Sora touched her back, then she discerned. 'What just happened?'

Am I… falling… 


	12. amore!

Yamato stood on the stage holding a mike in his hand, he looked back at his band and asked, "What song are we singing?!"

"ELVIS." Kirei said.

"WHAT!?" Matt gulped, "But I don't know a word of his song!" 

"Relax… there's a screen in front of you that shows the lyric, just sing a long." Hiragezawa said calmly.

Then the music started alarming him. Matt hastily sang as he reads the screen.

+ + + + + + + + + + + +

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby   
  


+ + + + + + + + + + + +

Matt eyes sparkled at the crowd sending them wild.

+ + + + + + + + + + + +

Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease  
  
A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby   
  


+ + + + + + + + + + + +

Toru skid to edge of the stage doing his best impression of Santana on his electric guitar.

Matt took of his bow and unbuttoned his collar, sending the ladies in frenzy. Sora slapped her head while Mrs. Takenouchi bubbled with glee.

+ + + + + + + + + + + +

  
Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
Grab your coat and let's start walking   
Come on, come on   
Come on, come on   
Come on, come on   
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around  
  
A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby 

Baby satisfy me…

Baby satisfy me…

+ + + + + + + + + + + +

"Thank you," Matt said with a grin.

Toru, Hiragezawa, Kirei and Lee walked up and stood beside me, and we took our bow.

The crowd was quiet.

Still bowing Lee whispered to us, "I don't hear clapping. Why can't I hear any clapping?!"

"They're gonna clap, soon… I hope" Toru whispered back.

I took a peep at the crowd to see them standing from their seats.

We slowly got up as the crowd clapped at an earsplitting, vociferous clap filling the whole ballroom.

"I can't believe it! They're giving us a standing ovation!" Hiragezawa said as his eyes started to water up.

Toru quickly poked Hiragezawa on the ribs and whispered, "Man, stop it you're gonna ruin our reputation." 

(Author's Notes: A Standing Ovation is given when you're giving a tribute to someone or as a mark of respect at his/her gain or accomplishment, see you learn something new everyday!)

Hiragezawa-san immediately regained his cool.

I glanced over at Sora to see her smiling at us. Then our eyes meet, there was a weird feeling in my mind as we look at each other, she is soo hot… he thought unconsciously licking his lip.

'Damned it what's wrong with me?!' I said holding my head.

Then I saw her leave. Her skirt disheveled by the wind as she weaved her way through the crowd. Instinct told me that I have to run after her and explain everything. Explain what? That I feel my hormones max out every time I see her? The curtain closed and I hastily rushed for the backstage exit door. A surge of light blinded my sight, I flinched and covered my eyes. A mob of reporters stood in front of me, flashing their blaring camera flare at me.

'Fuck!' I said mentally as they began to shower me with questions. 

Matt glanced at the crowd frantically searching for Sora. Then he caught a glimpse of red in the crowd then he saw her pushing a heavy door and disappeared behind it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

      Ladies Washroom

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  

"UGHH!" Sora yelled inside the washroom, stomping her feet and waving her arm wildly into the air.

'I can't believe attracted to that baka!' Sora thought, 'But he's so damn fine! No! What am I thinking?!' She said, slumping her head to the divider. Repeatingly hitting her head against it.

'Kami-sama, why did you have to send him in my life in the first place.' Sora sighed

At an incredible speed Matt locked the door shut. Leaning against he finally got a breathe of fresh air, the reporters banging against the door.

Matt allegedly ignored them and starts looking for Sora. After hours of searching, well more like 3 minutes, he gave up and grabbed a guy that passed him.

"Did you see a red haired girl with a blue dress pass here?" He asked pulling firmly on the guy's collar.

"No! N-No!" the guy stammered.

"OK, did you see Mr. Arai's daughter walk pass her?" He asked being more detailed.

"She went into the washroom." The man answered

"Thank you," Matt said with a placid smile and let go of the man's collar.

The man exhale heavily as he continued to walk down the hall, when Matt grabbed him hard on the shoulder.

"Where's the restroom?" Matt asked with a more kinder expression on his face.

"That way," He pointed out.

Matt let the man go as he clamored away from him.

Matt bursted into the washroom. The women inside the washroom flabbergasted quickly scattered out of the washroom.

"Bitch, I know you're in here. Come out we need to talk." He applied.

'Yamato? What is he doing here!?' Sora said internally. 

"Ok, fine. Just hear me out ok? Between me and you… far as I'm concern. No can do." He said.

Sora lifted her head from the divider and smiled. Slowly but steadily she opened the door. The door creaked and Sora stepped outside. 

Matt stood there looking at her.

Sora marched up to him and stood diligently in front of him.

"For your information I don't understand a fucking word that slipped out of your mouth just now!" She said glaring at him.

"You don't?" He said with a sweat drop.

"And what are you thinking barging into the ladies washroom? What are you!? Gay or something!?" She continued to ramble.

Matt crossed his hand in front of his torso.

"What made you think I was talking to you!?" Matt fired back.

"Huh! You see anyone else in this washroom?" Sora asked.

"Well, that doesn't mean that they couldn't have been!" He roared.

Out of the blue a blow knocked him on the fist, knocking him to the automatic hand drying machine.

"Jané… Loser." She said as she started to walk off.

Matt charged towards Sora and bounced her to sink. Sora winced at the impact on her back. She opens her eyes to see that she was pinned down to the mirror by him.

"We never did finish our fight have we?" Sora reminded him.

"Want to continue?" Matt asked

"Gladly." She said trying to jerk out of his grasp. But he was too heavy, his weight pinned her down flat.

Suddenly she felt his lip brushed against her lip. Then she felt the grip on her loosened, Sora pushed him of her making them both fall to the floor. Matt taking most of the impact of the fall. Unconsciously, Sora raised her hands to touch his lip then leaned down kissing his lip between her hands. Matt pulled her hand away and their lips met. Her lips felt like lollipop on top of his as he parted his lip her bubblegum tongue crept in…

Then, all of a sudden the door breaks open. Mr. Arai entered with a couple of security guards. His eyes stared wide open to see his daughter making out with Yamato. Sora and Yamato looked up to see him. Sora's lip gloss smeared all over Yamato's lip.

"SORA OUT!" Mr. Arai ordered.

"But Ojii-san I…" Sora tried to explain

"Sora I said, get out! NOW! We're going home." He said sternly.

Sora got up and walked to the door. Matt got up after her, but was stopped by Mr. Arai.

"I know it looks bad, but you misunderstood… it wasn't her fault, she has nothing to do with…" Matt felt a sharp pain in his face. Mr. Arai had just slapped him.

"Yamato, you have a promising career ahead of you, but stay away from my daughter. And it is better that you get out of my sight right now." Mr. Arai yelled.

Toru, Kirei, Lee and Hiragezawa bursted into the washroom and held me back. I knew I could have thrashed this old man single handedly but I gave in. Toru, Lee, Hiragezawa and Lee pulled me out of the door.


	13. Renaisance

"It was nothing!" Sora desperately tried to explain to her father.

"You're 16 and I believe you are more mature than that." Mr. Arai said

"But Ojii-san! It's not the Meiji Era anymore! And I'm not that stupid to let him do anything to me!" Sora uttered

"Arai, please listen to our daughter, it's just a mere incident. I trust Sora with my life, Arai and I believe that she wouldn't do anything dense," Mrs. Takenouchi said defending her daughter.

Mr. Arai paced around the room. His face was red and it was clear that he was still angry.

"Besides I think Ishida is a nice young man and The Ishidas' families are one of the well respected families in Odaiba." Mrs. Takenouchi expounded.

Mr. Arai stopped pacing and looked down at Sora. Sora felt like a dwarf, she was waiting for her penalty. 

'I wish my martial art skill could help me in this kind of situation,' Sora turned around and grabbed the remote control, turning on the TV. Sora gasped seeing Yamato on top of a building.

"Oh my god! What is he doing!" She yelled.

Mr. Arai and Mrs. Takenouchi both looked at the TV as the newscaster explained, "New teen Idol lead vocalist Yamato Ishida of the Teenage Wolves is standing on top of a building in and attempt to kill himself. Rumors has it that he is on drugs and he had a little overdose." The newscaster rambled on as the camera focus on Yamato jumping and yelling on top of the roof.

Sora shivered in fear, was she worried? For him?

O o o o o o o o o o O

 On Top Of the Roof

O o o o o o o o o o O

"Baka! I'm not killing myself you Moron! You fuckin reporters are the biggest liar I have ever met!!" Matt cursed. 'He was actually up there to enjoy some fresh air! What else would you do if you were caught by your girlfriend dad making out with her in the washroom! Oh my God! Now I'm going around saying she's my girlfriend!' He said slamming his head with his fist.

He looked down to see fans begging him not to jump. Matt managed a coy smile as he looked down at them. 'They actually think I'm gonna jump do they?' He thought. 'Well… it won't hurt if I play along would it!' Matt thought devilishly. Matt climbed up the edge of the building and started walking and jumping on it.

The fans gasped and screamed and shouted at his every move.

And he was partly enjoying it. 

A car arrived in front of the building and he saw Mr. Arai came out of it. A couple of bodyguards shoved the fans away. Mr. Arai brought out a speaker and yelled to me.

"Yamato listen to me! Please calm down!" He said.

'Don't tell me he'd fallen for I'm-going-to-kill-myself joke I acting up,' Yamato laughed and hold his head.

"Please come down of the building!" He said.

'Maybe I should scare them a little bit more.' He thought as he sat down on the edge leaving his feet dangling down the building. The out of no where, he saw Sora standing behind her father looking up at him. She looked worried, like she's going to loose something precious to her. She was actually worried for him. For the first time her cold exterior vanished, and was replaced by a gentle look. She looked like the girl he's been looking for all his life. Matt reached out his hand, then he felt the wind slowly pass through his face. Everything moved in slow motion, the crowd yelled as Matt went airborne. The light from the skyscrapers shined around him, making him feel like he was in heaven. 

Then the impact came. He felt the pain surged through his body. He opens his eyes and everything was blurred then he saw a patch of red in front of him. Hot salty liquid trickled down to his face as everything went black.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A Few Months Later

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Matt walked down the street with a pack of literature book wrapped carefully in his hands. He adjusted his large thick glasses, and looked up when…

*SLAM*

Taichi Yagami ran away with a baseball bat in his hand. Yamato fell down to the floor. His book scattered on the road. Then he felt a sharp jab on his back. 

"Yagami!!!" I'll gonna kill you!!!" A voice yelled.

Matt looked up to see a red haired girl stepping on him with he soccer shoes. The girl looked down, then her look softened. She offered her hand to him. Yamato smiled and gladly took her hand. "You ok?" The girl asks. She looks awfully familiar to him he'd seen her somewhere before.

"I'm fine, thank you." Matt said picking up his scattered books.

"You're Yamato Ishida right?" She said with a sweet smile that lighted up her face.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" He asked as they started to walk down the path together.

"You know, words travel around." She noted.

"And you are?" Matt asked her.

Sora bit her lip, 'He can't remember,' she said as her eyes narrowed down. 

"I'm Sora… Takenouchi!" She said cheerfully.

"Well my house is just around this corner. See ya!" Matt said as he waved at her heading towards an apartment.


End file.
